Wave them goodbye
by spellbound forever
Summary: On that day, humanity regretted about wanting to see the ocean. (I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin except my weird plot)


"Woohoo! The best day of my life!" Hanji shouted as she jumped on her seat, nearly falling of her horse.

"You mean the best day of OUR lives." Levi corrected, a dark scowl evident on his face despite it being seriously inappropriate for a situation like this. But he could not smile when knowing how much dirt everyone, including himself had accumulated in this journey.

Erwin's deep voice cackled, "Relax Levi, how long did we even last celebrate?"

"I can do what I want Erwin, don't interfere." The short soldier snapped.

Hanji smirked at her old friend's words and immediately turned her head to face a large group of soldiers trailing behind, with faces of happiness, sleepiness and relaxation lighting up in the afterglow. "HEY EVERYONE! LEVI'S GONNA TREAT US LATER!"

"HANJI!"

Eren laughed upon seeing his seniors' childish gabbling and turned to look at his own classmates; Sasha was drooling into oblivion at the mention of treats; Connie was busy arguing with Jean about who killed the most titans, Mikasa remained her same poker face and gave a tiny smile when she saw Eren looking at her, Ymir was fiddling with her cape, Armin was staring into space and Historia was trying to get his attention to give back something the boy had accidentally dropped in his reverie.

All was good. Eren smiled at the peaceful scene displayed in front of him, yet he could not help feeling a little sad that there were others who never returned, and could never celebrate this faithful day.

The day that humanity won.

"Oi Eren! How about coming to see the ocean with me?" Hanji yelled suddenly, "Commander and Shorty don't want to go!"

"Nobody will be safe when you come along shitty glasses!" Levi roared back, obviously irked by the word 'Shorty'. "As if we don't want to go!"

"Aww Levi!"

Eren gave a sheepish laugh. The Corporal was right, who knows what tactics will that crazy scientist pull. But deep in his heart, he actually didn't care much. Right now, if he could, he wanted to just find the ocean immediately.

The longing grew stronger when Wall Maria slowly resurfaced into their vision.

All of a sudden, the brunet heard a strange sound. It sounded like the gurgling of water from the tap back in his house, but ten times louder.

The others started to look confused as well, and Armin worriedly asked, "What was that?"

Erwin knotted his eyebrows and switched to seriousness, "It can't be the titans are back is it?"

"No!" Eren called back, clutching the golden key on his neck tightly, "It sounds like water!"

"WATER?!"

That was the last word humanity yelled as a monstrous wave of water rose up in the background of the Walls and encapsulated the entire scenery out of the blue.

On that day, humanity regretted about wanting to see the ocean.

* * *

Three girls looked sadly as the salty tide rose up and flooded the beach.

"We haven't even finished building Wall Sina." A ponytailed girl with specs groaned as she looked through the gallery in her hand phone- photos of half finished work rolled pass while leaning on the railings of a platform built above the beach. "It's supposed to be a masterpiece! Stupid tide!"

"The front part of Wall Maria was down before we could even do that…" Another girl with specs, but with a shorter ponytail sighed.

"Can you imagine how sad it was that humanity won yet they're consumed by Tsunami instead?" The third girl piped in suddenly. "And how sad it was that Eren wanted to see the ocean yet he was buried in it?"

"That's really sad." Her two friends agreed solemnly and they watched their unfinished piece submerged underwater.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just thought of this after my friends and I went back home from beach yesterday. Yes, the girls are us. We did built it and the situation is real- the stupid tide washed everything away... The cover on top is our lousy piece. (ignore the strange debris and my slippers)**

**Then I realised if we did this before April first and post on April first itself it will truly satisfy the purpose.**

**Most importantly happy belated April's fools days everyone wahahahahahahahaha! (Hit by stones)**

**P.S. IT'S A JOKE ISAYAMA SENSEI. DON'T KILL EVERYONE. OTL**

**(One of my friends: "It's a sick joke.") Title credits to her as well. **

**I don't know why I wrote this... (sobs)**


End file.
